


PTSD

by B_2333ucky



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: 时间：战后，两人双双活下来短小的ptsd梗
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：战后，两人双双活下来  
> 短小的ptsd梗

Snape喘着气坐了起来，睡衣被汗水浸湿，战争已经过去了三个月，那些年不好的记忆却像幽灵一般夜夜缠着他，一幕接着一幕在他眼前晃过，甚至没有喘息的机会，因此这段时间他比以往还要暴躁易怒，没人能跟他说话超过三句，除了麦格校长和庞弗雷夫人，以及校长办公室邓布利多的肖像

他经常梦见伏地魔对着他使用crucio，那也是伏地魔最常折磨下属的手段，在折磨的过程中那张蛇脸会因变态的快感露出冷酷扭曲的笑容，熟悉的感觉像潮水一样涌来，刀割般的疼痛毫不留情地落在身上，真实得令人心惊胆战，然而Snape还没来得及适应却又被一股力量甩到另外一个场景...深夜，充满灰尘的尖叫棚屋内，一个黑黢黢的身影在角落蠕动着，还发出阵阵低吼，Snape心里一惊，他摸索着退向门口，然而双腿已经僵硬到挪不动步子，此时月亮从乌云背后探出头来，银白的月光透过矮窗照进来，也落在那个毛茸茸的东西上，尖耳朵下两只绿森森的眼睛直勾勾盯着自己，那是月圆之夜变身了的Lupin，狼人强壮的后腿一蹬，伸出爪子嘶吼着扑向他，在那两排牙齿刚接触到他脖子时，场景又转换了…食死徒已经占领了学校，四周一片火光，占星塔上，他看见自己举起手向前面发射了一个索命咒，杖尖迸发出上午绿光准确无误地击中邓布利多的胸口，老校长满意的闭上了蓝色的眼睛向下坠去，也许是占星塔上风太大的缘故，一霎那Snape的眼泪几乎要涌出眼眶，他别开了脸强迫自己保持理智，然而只有他知道自己那一刻心脏像被生生劈开那样疼痛，是的，无论梦境从何开始，最终一定会来到这一幕，他生命中最为痛苦和绝望的时刻

身边的人不知什么时候也坐起来，一双强健的胳膊将他环住，拉着他靠在怀里，他感受着Sirius有力的心跳声，竟渐渐平静下来  
“又做噩梦了吗？”Sirius低沉的声音中夹杂着一点淡淡的忧虑，“你已经好几天这样被惊醒了，我很担心。”  
Snape摇了摇头，他伸手按摩自己的太阳穴，努力不去回想梦中的情节，过了一会儿才缓缓开口“战后的教材要忙着重新修订，除了魔法史还有魔药学，你不能指望学生人手一本“混血王子”的课本，还有你们格兰芬多的新生小鬼，有四个人跟你们当年一样到处闯祸，每天墙上都有难以清洁的新型粪蛋，光是在魔药课上因为格兰芬多和斯莱特林大战而被炸毁的坩埚数不胜数，是的每次“战争”的始作俑者都是他们，还有他们趁费尔奇竟然烧焦了洛丽斯夫人的胡子！比你们当年还让人头疼，而且.."

"对我你不必再逞强，我非常明白这种痛苦。”  
Sirius扳过Snape的肩膀使其看向自己，灰眼睛关切而探究地看着对面那深不可测的黑色  
“因为我也经历过。”

“我从阿兹卡班逃出来后也经历过，很长时间我都梦见摄魂怪，在梦里我都能清晰的感受到那种彻骨的寒冷，还有那些狱卒。”  
Snape注意到化兽师轻微地颤抖了一下  
“那些该死的狱卒才是最恐怖的，摄魂怪至少吸食完还能离开，狱卒可不一样，他们大多以虐待犯人为乐，烙铁，鞭打，钻心剜骨咒，还有重复的粉身碎骨再修复，辱骂甚至算得上恩赐，那是一种暗无天日及其绝望的感觉，而当每天晚上都知道自己又要重新经历一次时，我开始逃避睡眠。”  
Sirius抱着他躺了下来，手指触碰对方冰凉的脸颊，将掉落的发丝别在耳后，Snape只微微皱了皱眉头，随即也任由化兽师拨弄他的头发  
“那一段时间你也知道，我酗酒非常严重，那些梦境对我的精神造成了伤害，每晚我都会喝得酩酊大醉完全失去意识，哈利与莱姆斯常常指责我在伤害自己的身体。”

“但据我的观察你近来睡眠质量都不错，难不成你发现变成狗睡觉后以后脑容量不足以做那些恐怖梦境？”  
一如既往带着刺儿，但Sirius发现不知道什么时候Snape的左臂也穿过腋下环住了他，似乎还无意识的轻轻按摩着他的肌肉，而这在平时几乎不可能发生，毕竟以魔药大师别扭高傲的性子一直要维持高冷无情的形象，拒绝在公共场合表现出与脆弱或关爱有关的行为举止，因此现在Sirius十分珍惜这来之不易的幸福  
“我确实变成过padfoot尝试入睡，然而阿尼马格斯永远不可能让人真正的变为动物，直到凤凰社密会期间不得不与你见面。”  
Snape挑眉，“我不记得那段时期我们两之间称得上美好的回忆。”  
他现在有点热了，Sirius紧紧搂着他，还将一条腿架在他身上  
“在阿兹卡班的十二年岁月足以让我认清我对你真正的感情，但你对我总是表现的很刻薄，而我也总忍不住想去击碎你冰冷的面具，没有开会的日子我一人在家总会想起你永恒不变的黑袍子，总是紧锁着的眉头，油腻的头发，还有梅林知道我多想用嘴堵住你总是吐出嘲讽言语的嘴唇-----而战争结束后我立即就这么做了，发现这竟然一定程度上分散了我对于那些可怕记忆的注意力，使我精力逐渐恢复。”  
“不愧是优秀的格兰芬多，你们心理疗愈的方式也是如此...独特，还有你这样一直压着我是不是想以蓄意谋杀霍格沃茨副校长的罪名再进一次阿兹卡班？虽然你是战争英雄但我有的是办法保证这次你能将牢底坐穿。”

化兽师突然将唇凑近魔药大师的耳侧，微微吐出的热气使魔药大师的耳尖变成红色  
“我知道你舍不得。”  
Snape现在连脸颊都变红了，他冷哼一声便踢开Sirius的腿，转过身去像是要坚决不转身  
“蠢狗日益增长的自恋程度可真是令我刮目相看，格兰芬多加二十分”  
然而Sirius又嬉笑着从背后抱住他  
“我猜你不仅舍不得我，更舍不得小Sirius，我要真进了阿兹卡班你将失去很多乐趣，每周也就十分钟的探监时间，你很清楚以我的持久力一次都结束不了...”

第二天有麻瓜报纸刊登格里莫广场11号和13号之间传来男人的咆哮声，还要像是爆炸的声音，但没人看的见那里到底发生了什么


End file.
